


Amusement Park

by ninja_panda_lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amusement Park, Fluff, M/M, because mike saves the day, but its not even that serious, crowd fear, kind of minor tw, lots of fluff, mike sniffing stuff, people phobia, so cute, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, having forgotten to charge his phone, gets lost. Luckily, a kind stranger with a good nose comes in to help him out. </p><p>A story where Mike and Erwin have an impromptu date at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

Erwin, Hanji, and Levi were walking through the amusement park when something in a store window caught Erwin's eye. He immediately walked towards the bolo ties with Disney Characters. He'd never wear them in public, of course, but he was sure his niece Petra and nephew Aruro would get a kick out of it. And another bolo tie couldn't hurt, right?

He turned to face Levi and Hanji... Only to realize that they weren't there. He turned left and right frantically, trying in vain to find them. But it was too late, he had spent too much time admiring the ties, and they were gone.

He whipped out his phone, praying that there would be enough battery to make this one last call. He had forgotten to charge his phone last night and as a result the battery was dangerously low. He turned his phone on, having previously turned it off to conserve power. His heart filled with hope when the phone turned on, only to have it crushed when the phone immediately shut back down.

Erwin started to panic, his fear of crowds suddenly kicked in. He knew it was irrational, completely utterly irrational, but he couldn't help it. Having Hanji and Levi near by had made him forget his fear, but now that he was alone again, it was back.

He tried to keep calm, at least on the outside, while trying to figure out what to do now. He couldn't just walk around the park trying to find them blindly. That would take too long and be futile.

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder made him jump. He turned around to face a man slightly taller than he was, with long blond hair and a concerned expression. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Erwin nodded, now that he was in the presence of a stranger, his business smile immediately kicking in. "I'm fine, really. Thank you for your concern."

"You sure? You looked like you were looking for someone earlier."

"Oh." Erwin was surprised that someone had paid attention to him amongst the large crowd.He looked down, ashamed of his actions. "I… Something caught my eye in the store and next thing I knew they were gone."

"Did you try calling them?" The strange* man asked.

"I would, but my phone ran out of battery."

The man brought out his phone. "Try mine."

Erwin was about to take his phone when he realized that he didn't have their numbers memorized. His face must have shown his realization, for the man soon said, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

Erwin's mood brightened when he heard the man say we. But then suddenly, a short woman with blond hair came up to them.

"Mike, Nanaba and I are done looking, so let's go."

The man, Mike, turned to his friend and said, "Sorry Rico, but I'll catch up with you later. I promised him I'd help him out."

Erwin hadn't actually heard Mike say those exact words, but maybe he meant them when he said we. Or maybe he was promising while declaring his intention to this woman.

Rico frowned slightly, but said nothing. She nodded and went to join a much taller blond woman, whom Erwin assumed was Nanaba.

"If you want to go, I'll be fine. Really. I know the places they wanted to go to, so I'm just going to check those. I'm fine, you don't have to help."

"I don't mind, really. It's actually selfish of me. I hate seeing people who are lost. My friends always say that I’m just like a dad." Mike said.

Erwin smiled. “Well, it must come in handy.” Then realized that Mike didn't know the last thing about him. "Oh, I'm Erwin, by the way. Erwin Smith."

He held out his hand and Mike firmly grasped it. Then he leaned in and sniffed Erwin's hair before announcing, "Mike. Mike Zacharius."

He noticed Erwin's confused expression. "Sorry I sniff people. It's just how I get to know them." Suddenly his face lit up. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Do you have anything that belongs to one of your friends?"

Erwin thought about it and realized he still had Levi's handkerchief. He had borrowed it earlier in the day and hadn't given it back yet. He pulled it out. "Does this count? It's Levi's handkerchief."

Mike nodded, sniffed it, and lifted his head to sample the wind. "They're this way."

Mike lead the way, but it was hard. There were so many people that smells got confused. While it was taking longer than either had expected, Erwin didn't really mind. Mike was extremely nice and patient. He didn't find the need to continuously talk like Hanji, but at the same time, he wasn't eerily silent like Levi could get at times.

At one point, Erwin caught Mike staring at a ride.

"Do you want to go on that?" Erwin asked.

Mike turned back to face Erwin and shook his head rather furiously. Erwin laughed at the slight red that now colored Mike's otherwise pale cheeks. "No, no. After all we need to find --"

"They'll still be here, trust me if I know Hanji, they’re dragging him to go on every ride, which will take a while. It's fine. Really, let's go. I owe you anyway."

"But --"

Erwin refuses to listen to that, cutting Mike off with a shove in the direction of the line. Mike is about to complain again, but Erwin's face told him that anything he said would be useless. He sighed, and focused on the ride.

At first, Erwin thought there would be an awkward silence. They were only recently acquainted, despite the fact that Erwin liked Mike very much. Were they friends? Erwin liked the thought of that. 

However, the line was anything but awkward. It started off by Erwin admitting why he gotten lost in the first place, which lead to him talking about Petra and Auroro. “A bolo tie? Really? They still make those?” Mike then went on to talk about his own nephews, who were Petra's and Auroro's age, Erd and Gunther. How they would be so excited to hear about all of the rides he had went on. And so on and so forth. The conversation went so well that Erwin was slightly disappointed that they had made it to the front and had to stop talking.

But after the ride, they ended up laughing at how ridiculous Mike's face looked on the picture they took and any concerns about awkwardness which Erwin had, disappeared. They continued to go to every ride they came across and enjoyed themselves together, despite Mike's worries about Erwin's friends and Erwin's worries about Mike's friends.

"But you were here with people. Really I'm fine, you don't need to. They probably miss you."

"Honestly, they're probably enjoying the day without me. Nanaba and Rico have both been dancing around their feelings for each other so hopefully they've both talked about it by now. I mean, they've been alone together for..." He checked his watch. "Seven hours by now."

Erwin's jaw nearly dropped and his eyes widened. "Seven hours?"

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun, eh?" Mike said.

Erwin smiled at that. Erwin had fun today, more so than he had thought he would. It made his chest clench a little when Mike revealed he felt the same way.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Mike suddenly stiffened and then sniffed the air. “Wait a second...”

He was about to continue, when suddenly a loud, extremely familiar voice called out, "Erwin! We finally found you!"

Another familiar voice said, "You say that like you actually tried to find him, shitty glasses."

"Hush, love. A decision had to be made. Search for our dear friend, or take advantage of the short line to Goliath,” said Hanji as they finally approached. They turned to Erwin and said, "Sorry about that Erwin dear, but I just had to see how the ride managed to go backwards."

“Why the fuck don’t you charge your phone?”

Erwin shrugged sheepishly and shook his head. "I forgot, I’m sorry. And it's fine, really. Actually I'm thankful in a way because if you hadn’t left, I wouldn't have met Mike." He said, gesturing to the man next to him.

It was then that Hanji and Levi realized that Erwin wasn't alone. Mike nodded in greeting and was about to speak when --

"Mike there you are!"

The group then turned to watch Rico and Nanaba approach them. Erwin noticed Mike’s look of approval at their joined hands.

"Ah, Rico, Nanaba." Mike said, getting ready to start an introduction.

Levi was the one who spoke next. "Rico? What are you doing here?"

Rico's face scrunched up. "Ugh, who brought this shrimp here."

"Wow if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is."

Rico was about to retaliate when Erwin interrupted. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we work together. In fact, I was actually working with her to find that blind date you were going on next week."

"You two can work together?" Hanji asked, face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Miraculously." And then realization crossed Rico's face. "Wait, he's the one going on the blind date?" After Levi nodded, Rico continued. "Mike's the one I was talking about."

“What a coincidence,” Levi said, but that’s when Erwin tuned the rest of the group out.

“Really? What’s an attractive man like you doing alone?” Mike asked.

Erwin couldn’t help but blush at that. However, he recovered quickly and said, “I could ask the same of you.”

Mike tried to smirk, but the effect failed because of the pink that suddenly tinged his cheeks.

“So…” they both started.

“You go first,” Erwin said.

“No, you.”

They continued to stare at each other awkwardly until Mike spoke up. “So… that blind date of ours. Seeing how it’s no longer _blind_ , are you still interested?”

“I suppose I am.” Erwin tried to put on a nonchalant air, and while he failed, it made Mike laugh.

“When was it again?” Mike asked.

“Noon at the Sina Cafe on Thursday the fourth,” Erwin replied instantly.

Mike smirked. “You only suppose you’re interested?”

“Shut up.”

Eventually, it was time for the two parties to part. But not before Erwin had a promise, a kiss on the cheek, and a text message he would reply to as soon as he charged his phone. 

_You better wear a bolo tie._

_Just for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while waiting in lines at an amusement park and couldn't pass this up. Follow me on tumblr if you so wish, ninja-panda-lover :)


End file.
